


Mine and Only Mine

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's dead set on getting to know a certain boy.





	Mine and Only Mine

Danny wasn't quite sure what to expect when a new student showed at Casper high halfway through senior year. He wasn't sure when said student was coincidentally scheduled in every single one of his classes, nor was he certain why Mr. Lancer had absolutely insisted that they be partners for every single one of their projects.

He wasn't sure why he was the first to be told about such a case or why he was chosen to be the new mystery student's personal Casper High tour guide. Though it was hard to turn down the offer of all those extra credits. He sorely needed them from all the missed assignments and failed tests.

He was even more unsure when the new student had shown a not-so-subtle interest in him - well, not-so-subtle to everyone but the ever oblivious Danny Fenton. Not that Danny was complaining. After all, if there was one thing he was certain of, it was the this new student was really, really cute.

Her name was Gina. Gina Berlioz. A transfer student from a small town in Nebraska with an affinity for all things mathematical and trivial, though you wouldn't have guessed it from her appearance. Danny certainly didn't. Well, looks can be deceiving.

_"Hey."_

_Danny looked around wildly for a moment before settling his gaze on a pair of surreal emerald eyes. "Uh...hi."_

_The girl chuckled. Danny blushed._

" _I'm Gina. Gina Berlioz." She held out her hand for him to shake, the other resting behind her back. Danny looked at the small hand, and traced it up her lithe arm toward her face, taking in her appearance with a curiosity that resembled a puppy's when given a ball the first time._

_Her hair was swept up in a sort of half-do, like Jazz during finals season. While his sister's exemplified a messiness that portrayed her stress levels, this girl's hair was ruffled in a skillfully sultry manner. Danny turned every shade of red wondering where on earth that thought came from._

_Stray locks of chestnut curls framed her pointed face, yet again drawing his attention to her sparkling eyes. He was easily half a foot taller than her, though he never would have noticed since she exuded an aura of grandiosity; cocky and sure-footed. She seemed like the girl you'd find hanging out with the popular kids at school but knew she was far better than any of them._

" _Hey, Spacey, are you gonna shake my hand or should I punch you with it instead?"_

_In other cases, Danny would've returned the threat with an annoyed frown, especially from some girl he had never met. Yet, there was a playful tone to her words, although the way she spoke held an underlying tone of something he couldn't quite pinpoint. Her lips were curved at one end in a devilishly cute smirk that Danny couldn't help but return with a bashful smile._

_He shook her hand, enjoying the way it fit in his so perfectly. "Danny. Danny Fenton."_

"Hey! Danny! Focus will ya?"

Danny blinked out of the brief memory, completely forgetting where he was for a moment. Right. Library. Study date.

A study date with Gina.

It had been a couple weeks since that first meeting with the new girl. They had gotten along swimmingly ever since. So much so that she had asked him out on a date in math class.  _She_ asked  _him._ Okay, it was a study date, but a date nonetheless! Obviously he had said yes, after a bout of stumbling over words that, he thought, should've pinned him as world's greatest smooth-talker.

Right.

Sam and Tucker had planned "A Talk". He had thought they were about to drill into him a thousand and one ways why this was a bad idea similar to all his previous experiences with other girls. What happened instead stunned him.

Not only was Tucker egging him on, Sam was right there on the sidelines with him to his utter disbelief. Tucker had offered a multitude of 'advice' to Sam's constant disapproval which later led to another one of their vivacious debates. This time, the topic being who was better at offering dating advice. In the end, they agreed to disagree and sent Danny off with supportive words of encouragement.

A loud snap of a book drew Danny's wandering attention, and some other annoyed patrons, back to the girl next to him. He winced at her disgruntled look.

"Sorry I'm, uh, yeah just thinking about...other stuff." He offered, nervously tapping his pencil against the table.

Gina rested an elbow on the closed textbook and propped her chin on her palm. She stared at him for what felt like eons, causing him to shy away from her piercing gaze. There was always something about her eyes that set Danny on edge, though each time his mind tried to pick it apart the girl would interfere with one of her adorable giggles or a sudden touch of her hand on his. He didn't mind, and dutifully ignored the feeling once more as Gina leaned wonderfully close toward him. His heart was beating so fitfully, it's a surprise he hasn't been kicked out of the library.

"You're so cute when you apologize." She rested a hand on his knee, leaning ever closer to him. They were practically atoms apart. The scent of her perfume caressed his senses - vanilla birthday cake, her favourite. "We've been studying for a long time so…" She traced a finger up and down his forearm, sending shivers from his head to his toe, and whispered, "I think it's time we take a break and relax, don't you think?"

Sapphire eyes interlocked with emerald ones, creating a tornado of tension yearning to be released. Danny could only nod as they swiftly packed their bags, and left the library hand in hand.

The sun was just setting as the pair sauntered along the streets, sending a gradient of violet and amber hues across the darkening sky. The moon was full tonight, hanging high in the sky, bidding a fond farewell to the orange sun. It was strangely quiet out, especially on a Friday evening.

"Huh, I wonder where everyone is," Danny remarked.

"Mm, strange...though I don't mind. It's nice, having so much privacy in a public venue," She smiled up at him and he could've sworn he saw a glint in her eyes. She hooked her arm with his, and rested her head on his shoulder, dispelling any doubts he had.

They walked for another while, finally arriving at the city's park. The teens found themselves leaning against a railing overlooking a large pond. The soft trickling of water from the fountain in the center tinkled like bells in the serene evening air. Stars peeked beyond the dark blankets of the night sky while moonlight glittered across the rippling water.

What was it that Tucker said? Or was it Sam?  _When you talk to her, make her feel appreciated and worthy of your attention._ Probably Sam.

Shoulders brushing, Danny glanced over at his companion. "I gotta admit, I was worried about meeting you the first time, but I'm glad we did."

He saw the corner of her lip twitch up in content as she continued staring out at the pond. "I'm glad we did too."

 _A girl loves affectionate touches. But not too much!_ He could hear Tucker and Sam's bickering as he chanced a move to pull Gina closer and almost yelped when she grabbed his wrist and fluidly turned to face him, skillfully placing herself between him and the railing.  _Goddamn, they were close._

"Y-yeah? You a-are? Th-that's awesome, super awesome."  _Smooth._

Gina tugged at the collar of his shirt, practically melding their bodies together, as her lips brushed against his a hair's breadth apart, to Danny's dismay. She all but whispered in the same husky voice she used in the library, "Mmhmm, I've had my eyes set on you for a long while now, Danny Fenton."

Something stirred within him. Her tone had changed drastically. It was sharp, predatory. Primal instincts kicked in a smidgen too late as Gina pulled him around and pressed his back against the ledge. Danny gripped onto the railing with both hands on either side of him, regaining his balance from the sudden turnaround. He sent a quizzical look at her sudden aggression.

Her grip on his shirt had tightened, knuckles digging into his chest uncomfortably. He caught a glance at her eyes. They were twin pits of jade burning with a malicious energy.

"Or should I say,  _Danny Phantom."_

"Wha-MMF!"

Something rough was shoved against his mouth, preventing him from yelling out. His heart pounded against his rib cage threatening to crack at any moment.  _Bad._  This was  _really_  bad. He had to move dammit,  _move!_ His body refused since he could only stared wide eyed as he watch those dazzling green eyes swirl with toxic energy, ensnaring him with invisible bonds. All those doubts he had about her all those times came crashing down on him like a tidal wave.

Everything else seemed to fade away around the girl, darkened in shades of murky green and browns. He felt her hand rest above his heart. There was a moment when everything stilled while the girl just kept smiling wickedly at his terrified face. Then, her hand shoved with a burning ferocity against his chest and his entire body flinched violently.

" _You are mine."_

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Danny can't catch a break. :P
> 
> Boy, time sure flies. I have way too many of these oneshots just collecting dust. I did have them lined up to post but alas. I'll try to keep posting regularly again but thanks for sticking around and reading along. <3


End file.
